


Daniel and Betty Soulgazing

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: This one was inspired by the episode "Blackout"I hope like it as you find out what happens when Detty goes to therapy





	1. Chapter 1

Intro: Too much to take

Daniel & Betty were looking directly into each others' eyes. He was looking into betty gorgeous brown golden eyes, has never such beautiful like hers. She was looking into Daniel's gorgeous bright blue eyes, she was always seen them and was always aware of them, but now looking at them, she really admiring them. Daniel & Betty while having their eyes locked on each other they had have their palms on their hearts feeling their hearts beating, Even though there was them and therapist in the room, Daniel & Betty felt like they were they two people in room at the moment, something was happening, something that can't be explained. What was happening? what was going on here?, But this was all getting too much for Betty, as looked away, pulled away from Daniel heart's and said,

"Im sorry, Daniel, but this, just too much." Betty then ran out of the room as he watch run out in tears, leaving him in the dust.

Then Therepist step in and said, "Daniel, what are you just sitting there for, Go after her."

The therepist was right, Daniel said, "You're right, thank you, Dr. Tyler"

Dr. Tyler, she called out to Daniel stopping him, giving him one last piece of advice, "Don't be afraid, be honest with each other. Tell her how you feel, before its too late."

Daniel didn't response but took action as he keep running after Betty, hoping he wasn't too late, but he wasn't, there she was standing waiting for the elevator doors to open, but for moment Daniel just stood there as he looked Betty hurting in so much pain and it was because of him, he hated seeing her like this, as stood there he looked back on things got so screw up in the first place........

How it started.

Three days ago

It was new morning at MODE, when Betty entering the offices of MODE, she thought it would be any other day, as she was heading towards her desk, she turn on her computer and before starting her work she decided to check blog "B inspired", her first few posts got alot of responses and great reviews, Betty, was thrilled just to get that, but she was even more thrilled to find out that her blog was nominated for bloggy, she was didn't know such an award existed but it did, and she was nominate for most insprising blog. Betty overjoyed she couldn't contain for her excitement she need to tell someone and fast, but who? Matt was million miles way in africa, and amanda, she wouldn't understand, Marc wouldn't care, Bobby took, Hilda, Justin, and Pappi out to miami, as she need to stay for work purposes, So who was left, hitting herself, she realize the first person she should tell, her best friend, the person she has been always been able to trust, and who has inspired her to get her to where is she today,

Betty skipping merryly into Daniel's office, gleeful said, "Good Morning, Daniel, I have the best news..." but Betty stop as gasp in shocked as Daniel turned around, but with no beard. She couldn't believe finally Daniel Meade has gotten rid of that beard. Standing starring at Daniel's shaved face Daniel, said

"Betty,"

Betty was snap to back as she said, "Daniel, you shaved"

Daniel went towards her, as he said, "Yeah, I did, beard, was itching the hell of me. Do you like it?"

"Like it, love it, happy to see it gone." Betty told him

"Happy, to see it gone? but I thought you like the beard?" Daniel asked

Betty bit her lip as she said, "Oh, I mean, I am happy that you wanted it gone."

That sound worst betty trying to find the right words but Daniel chuckled, "Its okay, Betty, so whats the good news."

Betty almost forget in light of Daniel new look she told him the good news, "Oh, yes, Daniel, I got a bloggy!"

She jump into Daniel's arms, hugging him until Daniel asked, "Uh, Betty, whats a bloggy?"

Betty pulled away from Daniel as she is hissed, "Whats an Bloggy, Daniel haven't you been reading my blog."

"Uhh" hoping a lie would get him out of the mess he is going to in, he said, "Of course I have, so I guess bloggy is an of some kind of an award, right?"

Not sure if Daniel was lying she decided to test him as she said, "Yes, it is, but Daniel if you read my blog, what was my first post?"

Daniel thinking damn, he busted, thinking of what Betty first post was, Damn he didn't have his laptop on right now, but he saw Betty was getting impatient so the thought of the quickest answer, "Your first post was about, how far you've come in your life, how you first started at MODE overcoming hardship to now it finally being paid off in end as now you are a great features editor."

Hoping his guess was right Betty said, "Daniel Meade, you are such a damn, liar!"  
Betty disappointed in Daniel, again many times due to his past behavior, but he always manged to reedem himself, but this time was different, she hated the fact that Daniel had to lie to her, she say nothing she kept quite, Betty didn't know what to say to him, because if she did say something she would might end up regetting, then she realize she had her blog to run to. This was not good not all, Daniel thought she angry was at him no scratch that furious at him, but he need to explain to her why lied, and that he had a very good to reason to.

So he told Betty, "Betty, Im sorry, really I am, I've been really busy lately, I bet whatever first post was brilliant, and I promise the first chance I get, will read your blog, just please don't be angry with me."

Betty sighed, "I am not angry just a little a bit disappointed, that's all, Daniel, why did you have to lie to me, you could have just told me the truth?"

Daniel reply, " Betty, thats is why lie to you, hate it, but what I hate most is seeing that face."

Betty asked, "Face, what face?"

"That disappointing look on your face." Daniel told her

" Daniel , you don't need to lie to me, don't be afraid to be honest with me, no matter how much it hurts, I am a big girl, I can take it."

Daniel asked, "Are you sure about that?"

Betty reply "Yes, Daniel, I am sure."

"So does that mean you forgive me." Daniel asked for Betty's forgiveness

"hmm" Betty smiled, even though she was still some what disappointed in him, she couldn't stay angry at him, with that puppy dog face of his starring at her, So she smiled and said, "Hmm, yes, I forgive you."

Then Daniel smiled back grab Betty into his arms hugged her as said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, but you will read the blog right?"

"Of course I will." Daniel assuring her

"And You'll take to the awards ceremony, this saturday night." Betty also asked

Daniel reply, "I would be honored."

So Daniel and Betty left on good terms, but still once Betty gotten back to apartment, something was still plaguing about Daniel and him being honest, she know weather Daniel will ever be truly honest with he, as much loves his nice sweet comments, she feels that it is he just being nice since they been through so much together and everything. Betty couldn't keep this locked inside her, she needed to get it out, so she got out her laptop turned and started typing her newest post for "B inspired." and it worked

B Inspired

Subject: Don't afraid to be Honest

Hey Bloggers.

I thank you tredemous for support me and giving great reviews on this blog, I couldn't receiving such honor like a bloggy, but besides me getting the bloggy which I am thrilled about something is plaguing, I've told you all that I worked at MODE as a features editors, and I love my job really I do, it is just my ex-boss/friend as much I care about his opinion, and admire it, I think he is not being truthful, and that he is just being nice for my benefit, I know I should tell him how feel, but I can't, I mean his Daniel Meade, a man, I don't think he will understand, but I want him to understand, I want him not to be afraid to be honest with me, I am not asking for much I am? I don't know, maybe I just paranoid but then again the man that opinion matter most to me hasn't had the time to read my blog nor give his honest opinion on it, but all of you did, and I am extremely happy that you've enjoy it, and hope you learn from this post as well, To Be honest no matter the cost, yes it might hurt you, but as the saying goes the truth shall set you free, and I hope if Daniel is reading this that he doesn't take it the wrong way, and really reads the words, and understands that he can be honest with me and that I am not a child. I can take it. Well thats it bloggers, will give update relating to this post and details of bloggy awards event

see ya

B for Betty

Without so much as thought Betty posted the blog, not knowing how Daniel would take this post but then again, he might not read, So she went to bed without so much as a worry. But the thing was Daniel did read Betty's blog he stay up till 12 midnight as he read all 10 post. When he came to the tenth post called "Dont be afraid to be Honest." This post grab this attention just by looking at the title so read it each word, each sentence then something tugged at him hard with Betty's words like, I love my job really I do, it is just my ex-boss/friend as much I care about his opinion, and admire it, I think he is not being truthful with, and that he is just being nice for my benefit, I know I should tell him how feel, but I can't, I mean his Daniel Meade, a man, I don't think he will understand, but I want him to understand, I want him not to be afraid to be honest with me, I am not asking for much I am?

Daniel didn't know how to take to these words he didn't know weather he was touched or hurt by them, not sure how to react Daniel turned off his computer, not reading the rest of the last post, he hoped that rest would get mind off the words but it didn't all he the keep hearing was, Betty saying, "You don't understand, me, Daniel " over and over again til the next morning as he got no sleep. The only time that he did get some sleep was at MODE on his desk but still the words kept haunting him, Betty was haunting so much he thought heard Betty's voice telling him to wake up and he said, "Betty, I am tried leave me alone." as he looked he notice it wasn't Betty it was Willi, as she told him,

"Do I look like Betty, to you Daniel,"

Poor Daniel, what going to happen next? wait to find out. Thanks for reading ~ Ashley


	2. When To Wake Up

Daniel felt like an idiot thinking that Willi was Betty, no way Betty was like Willi at least it was good to know that, but the fact was he was just tried, so he told Willi,

"Sorry, Willi, just tried thats all."

"Well, wake up, Daniel!" Willi demanded, "I need you do cover for me as Marc and I are going on a spa assignment for this month issue of MODE,"

"Today, Willi you can't just leave like this." Daniel yelled

Willi said, "Of course, I can, Daniel, In fact, I am Co Editor in Chief and I need a break, now come on you have all the help you need, you have Betty. I am sure she should be thrilled to be Co Editor in Chief for the day."

"Right" Daniel sighed as Willi did make a good point, "Fine, Willi, Go but you better come back tomorrow."

"Whatever you say, Daniel. " Pretending not to care then she added "By the way here a list of people coming for the love issue and whosever on that list to get rid of. understood."

Daniel sighed, "Understood" as he was about to look for the list of people.

As Willi was heading out the door, she bumping into Betty, thank god she didn't spill two cups of coffee, evermore greatful nothing got going to spilled on Willi, then Betty said to Willi,

"Oops, Sorry Willi."

Willi sighed, "You are excused, Betty, but just so you know, Daniel's a bit under the weather, if he falls sleeps on you, pour that hot coffee all over him for me."

Betty confused looked on her not sure why was acting werid, Betty didn't say anything back to her as she watch Willi leaving. Shaking her hand in confusion she enter in Daniel's office and then she firgure out what Willi meant, Daniel looked horrible, he looked he sick, pale, and hausted, concern she what was Daniel doing here the first place so she asked him,

"Daniel, are you okay, you looked?" Not sure how to completed the sentence as Daniel compeleted it for her with a lie,

"I am fine, Betty, just tried thats all, hardly got any sleep last night."

Betty asked again, "Then, why are you even here and why is Willi leaving?"

Daniel told her because, "She and Marc are going "Assistment" for this month's issue of MODE."

"Oh sorry, to hear that Daniel, you are lucky, because I am happy to help. "

Daniel gave Betty light smirk even though he was happy to have Betty's help, the words from her blog still plauged him screaming at him "He doesn't understand me!", Betty could sense something other than haugustion was bothering him so she asked,

"Daniel, are you sure okay?"

"Betty, stop worrying I am fine."

"Well is something plauging you, Daniel, causes it looks like something is bothering you." Betty asked again

Then Daniel snapped at Betty, "Betty! for the fifty god damn time! I am fine!"

Betty suddenly turning sliently bitting her lip, this is what Daniel feared sounding like his father when he yelled at him, he sighed he hated snapping her at,

"Betty, I am sorry, I am tried, okay, I will be fine, nothing like a nice slim milk double latte can do for me." Daniel said

Betty understood Daniel and told him, "Lucky for you, you got just that." then she held out a cup of coffee in front him, and said, "Slim milk, double latte."

Daniel sighing of relief very grateful to Betty as he said graping the latte of her hands, "Thank you, Betty."

"No problem."

Taking sips of out their coffee, Amanda knocked on the door, said, "Daniel, Dr. Tyler here to see you."

"Who?" Daniel said after taking a sip of his latte.

"Dr, Ashley Tyler, she was suppose meet Willi, but since she is not here, she said, you and Betty would take care of it."

Daniel said, "Thanks, Amanda, put her in the conference room, we will be there shortly." Amanda then left as she did what she was told.

"Well, lets go, Betty" Daniel said

Betty confused, "Daniel, whats going on?"

Daniel heading out the door he stoped, turned as asked, "Well, arent you coming? Co - Editor in Chief for the day."

Betty beaming with joy, smiling as she didn't say a word and went with Daniel to the conference room. As Betty and Daniel enter the confernce together like to professionals as Daniel went towards Dr. Tyler he greet himself,

"Hello, Miss Ashley tyler. I am Daniel Meade." He shook Dr. Tyler's hand,

Dr. Tyler reply " Hello, Mr. Meade, nice to meet you. and please Dr. Tyler."

Then daniel apoligizes" Sorry, Dr. Tyler"

The Daniel greet Betty, "This is my associate, Betty Suarez."

"Hello" Betty said

"Hello, Miss. Suarez." Dr. Tyler reply.

They sat down Betty and Daniel sat beside another as Dr. Tyler sat across from them. Then Daniel told Dr. Tyler

"I am sorry, that my Co - Editor in Chief, Miss Williheimia Slater, she is on bussiness, but my assiocate, Miss Suarez, is better I assure you." Daniel winked Betty as Betty smirked which the Dr. Tyler seem to notice how cute they were.

Dr. Tyler said, "Its no problem at all, I am just thrilled you call me in, I know that would bring in a lot of readers for this month LOVE issue for MODE."

"And how would you do that, Dr. Tyler."

"Well, If you looked at my file for a moment, you can see why." Dr. Tyler told Daniel and Betty.

And For moment Daniel as took a sip of water washing the latte from his breath while opening Dr. Tyler's file his eyes bluged and he spit of the mouthful of water across the table coughing, Betty concerning patting him on back to relieve the coughing, Betty asked,

"Daniel, Whats a matter?"

Daniel move the folder towards Betty she looked stunned to find out what Dr. Tyler did for a living, she said, "Oh my god, you are Sexual Tenison therpist."

Dr. Tyler smiled and reply "Yes, I am "

Daniel and Betty looked each other stunned to what they had in front of them.  
After the intial shock wore off from Daniel & Betty finding out that Dr. Ashley Tyler was Sexual Tenison therepist, Daniel apologized,

"Im sorry, Dr. Tyler for that brust of water coming out of my mouth."

Dr. Tyler told him, "Thats fine, I get that reaction all the time. but yes I am Sexual tenison therepist, and I am not shame to admit."

Betty cheered, "Good for you, I would love to hear what you can offer to MODE."

"Well, Miss. Suarez, Mr. Meade, I can offer a whole to MODE, especially in regards, to this LOVE issue. In most of cases models all over the fashion world have come to me, for advice, some about the stresses at work, or in love their love lives and I've always try to give the best advice possible. Also, I know you don't feature celebrities couples as much, but I did work with some well known names in regards, of their sexual tenison towards one another in and out movie screens." Dr. Tyler informing Daniel and Betty.

Daniel said, "Really like who."

"Well, I worked with Brad Pitt and angelina jole'."

"Omg, you work Brad and Angelina, my newphew Justin, loves them, you were the one who got them together in Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

"Yes I was "unknown" consultant."

Betty leaning towards Daniel telling him, "Daniel, we have to feature her, she is prefect for this LOVE issue, getting the scoop from the woman who bought Brad and Angelinga together."

"Clam down, Betty, I hate to be the one to tell you but, Willi, she owns half this company now, and she doesn't want this woman feature." Daniel told Betty

Betty couldn't believe since when Daniel started to listen Willi so she hissed, "Since when did go by the orders of Willi."

Daniel sighed Betty did have a point, so he asked, Dr. Tyler "Dr. Tyler? Tell us, what did you planned on featuring on MODE."

Dr. tyler said, one word "Soulgazing."

Daniel and Betty said together, "Soulgazing."

"Yes, a techquin that helps release some the tenison in midst of their relationship."

Betty highly intresting in what Dr. Tyler has to say but Daniel not that impressed by it, but asked more about it.

"What does this soulgazing intailed excately?" Daniel asked

Dr. Tyler answered, "It intailes, looking into your soul through yourself or your partner, it can help one person having stress as their breathing helps relief the stress but it is mostly good for couples to look inside themselves and relieve what is important their relationship and relieve tension. And really I don't mean to be pest but by the looks of it, you two might need my help."

Daniel hissed, "Excuse me, what did you say?"

"I am sorry, Mr. Meade but, you and Mrs. Suarez, as much you two looked cute together, there is some tenison in the relationship, I hope you don't mind me asking how you've long been married."

Betty said, "Married? we are not married."

"engaged?" she asked

"No!" Daniel told her

Dr. Tyler bewildered. so asked once more, "Are you two even dating."

In unison Daniel & Betty answered, "No! We are just friends."

Dr. Tyler giggled as she couldn't help not Daniel & Betty answering in unison it was just too cute for her to handle. Daniel so what getting annoyed as he hissed,

"Whats so funny."

"You two, has anyone told how cute the two of you are?" Trying to ease down her laughter Dr. Tyler said, "I am sorry it is just that one or both of you is holding something back, and ruining your relationship or friendship and I suggest two, to do soulgazing release that tenison, and remind yourselves what important in your relationship, but if you don't accept my help at least suggest you two to talk and open yourself up before its too late."

Daniel and Betty glance at another, Daniel couldn't believe this therepist she had no right interferring in his and Betty's relationship, trying his best not to lose his nerve. Daniel got up from his chair, and told Dr. Ashley Tyler.

"Dr. Tyler, Who think you are? Coming in here telling me you'd be asset to MODE, then tell me and I have problem in my relationship with Betty, when you know nothing about the relationship we have."

Dr. Tyler feeling bad already, "Mr. Meade, I am sorry."

"You should be damn sorry!" Daniel yelled

Betty shocked in Daniel's tone in voice as said, "Daniel!"

Daniel turned told Betty "No, Betty! I am done,"

Then he looked at Dr. Tyler, "I am sorry, Dr. Tyler but I think that you are not what MODE is looking for, now if you excuse me, I have better things to do."

Daniel brust out of the conference room as Betty and Dr. Tyler sat there in disbelief, shocked in Daniel's rudeness. Then Betty stood up as she told Dr. Tyler.

"I'm sorry. I'll talk with him"

"Me too. Thank you, I hope everything works out between the two of you."

Then Dr. Tyler walked out, Betty stood thinking "what in the heck is matter with, Daniel". Then she left hoping to give a stern talking to. Hoping to knock some sense into him and find out what he problem is.

 

Dr. Ashley Tyler getting ready to head out of the offices of MODE, feeling qeniue bad for coming in between Mr. Meade and Miss. Suarez's relationship. She thought Mr. Meade was right, as she was wrong to judge their relationship when knew nothing about it, but she notice is there problem. She wanted to fixed but instead of fixing she might have made things worst for them. But still wanting to help thinking she can make things right for them, but in order to do that, she needs to find someone to help her first. Then Amanda came running hoping to seek from Dr. Tyler, she yelled,

"Dr. Tyler."

"Yes, can I help you?"

Amanda said, "Hey listen, I heard you are a sexual therpist, is that true?"

Dr, Tyler chuckled, "Yes, I am"

"Awesome, I need your advice on something, its not cost me anything right?" Amanda asked

Dr. Tyler reply, "Of course not, but I will need to ask favor in return though. Whats the problem."

Amanda told Dr. Tyler, "Okay, I am dying to hook up with this guy in the mailroom. and we've went out a few times, but when we get to the end of your time together. I asked him if wants to come upstairs, and everytime he says, not tonight maybe some other night. So is there something wrong with me? Doc or what. Or this guy just simple gay?"

Dr. Tyler couldn't help but laughed about this girl, but girl might be able to help her so she was happy to tell her opinion, "Well, Amanda, hope you won't take this the wrong way, but have you ever consider that this guy might not to want to just slept with you, I mean I am sure he wants to but, I think he just wants to get to know more before taking that leap, maybe he thinks you are more than just a one night stand."

Amanda never thought that man would ever consider more than just one stand I mean you looked at but she thought Dr. Tyler was right on money and told her, "Wow, Thanks, I never thought about that before. I thought men just wanted me to jump their bones, but this guy doesn't wow, that must mean he really likes me thanks Doc, if there is anything I can do let me know."

Dr. Tyler, said "Great in fact, I do have favor to asked you, Do you work with Mr. Meade, and Miss Suarez."

"You mean Betty & Daniel?" Yeah, I do." Amanda told her

"Great, listen, I want to help them, so whenever you can please give them my card. and to just give me call. " Dr. Tyler handed Amanda her card.

Amanda surprized as why Daniel & Betty would even need but since Dr. Tyler was helpful to her she said, "Sure, I will do my best." Amanda smiled.

Dr. Tyler said, "You are a doll, please don't hesitate to call. " then she left MODE, hope to get a call soon rather later.

Shortly after Daniel stormed out of the conference room hoping to god he would never seen that horid therpist again, still very frustrated and angry at her, but he wasn't just angry at Dr. Tyler for interferring with his relationship with Betty, but he was angry because Dr. Tyler was right, he was holding something back with his relationship with Betty, and he hated to admit it. Then Betty came storming in and yelled,

"Daniel Meade, what the heck is wrong with you?"

Daniel said, "Betty, rather not disscuss it."

Betty told him, "Well too damn bad, cause you are going to tell me whats is going with you? Why did you yell at Dr. Tyler for? She was just trying to help."

Daniel told her, "Help! You are you kidding me Betty, she not was helping, she was only making matters worst, she thinks that knows everything, about us when she knows nothing at all."

"But she knows when something is wrong with you, which something is wrong, the question whats wrong?!" Betty demanding to know.

Daniel had enough of the twenty questions, hidding, he popped, as he hissed, "You want to know what the problem is Betty, the problem is you."

"Me?" Betty shocked to heard from Daniel Meade's mouth.

"Yes, you, You preached to me about me being aftraid of being honest with you, but you are allowed to tell your bloggy friends of how feel about me rather than not telling me, yourself."

Betty then realze, "You read my blog." Betty said

Daniel sighed, "Yes, every post, but the last one sure hit the spot."

Betty asked, "How much of that last post have you read?"

"Enough, to know that I don't understand you." Daniel hissed

"Daniel, if you have rest of the post, it stated that I might be paraoid, becuase I know that you can be honest with me, but I guess was wrong." Betty told him

"I guess so." Daniel said

"Well, I guess then its best that we not go to the bloggys together then." Betty sighed trying her best not to cry.

Daniel hurt didn't know what else to say except, "Yeah, that would be best."

Then it was silent Betty starring at Daniel, noticing that he wasn't even able to look at her straight in face, that did it for Betty, she couldn't handle it as walk out of Daniel's office, as she closed the door behind she began to weep tears, then she heading to woman's bathroom hoping to compose herself from the heartache.


	3. What needs to be done

Betty in the bathroom composing herself from hurt and anginish from the fight she had with Daniel, she never thought they could ever fight this bad like that. They been so close for so long she didn't know how things got this bad between them. Wiping the tripping masrcae off her face, wondering how things ever be the same again between her and Daniel again. Then Betty sounds coming from one the stalls, she looked below to see if anyone was but there was no sign of feet, thinking that she was just hearing thing until then she heard squeel of a woman saying,

"ewww, my new Gucci shoes." then Betty follow opened one the stalls to find Amanda,

"Amanda, what on earth are you doing." Betty asked Amanda

"Letting you have some privacy," Amanda reply

Betty said, "Oh really, how sweet of you, Amanda to listen on my self-loathing."

Amanda getting out the stall trying her best to dry her shoe, she said, "I'm sorry, Betty couldn't but over heard how Daniel can act like such a jerk to you. I thought he was your friend."

Betty helping Amanda out the stall handed a towel for Amanda's shoe, "Yeah, me too, but then he is Daniel Meade, here I thought he was this sweet, decent, and changed man, but now he is acting the same."

"The same womanizing jerk he was 4 years ago." Amanda added

"Excately, and then why I am crying over him, Amanda." Betty asked

Amanda stopped drying her shoe dropped without so much as another word was said, Amanda gave Betty a hug and then told her, "Betty, all men are jerk sometimes, but one thing we shouldn't is cry over them."

"Right." Betty sighing.

"Of course, I am right, I've got alot smarter learning from you."

Betty feeling some what better from Amanda's kind word and Betty wonder where it was coming from, "Aww thanks, that is really sweet of you to say Amanda, but what has gotten into you? why you are being so nice to me?"

"Because you are my roomie, and you've been nice to me, so I thought why not return the favor. Why don't you get out of here, Betty, take off." Amanda told Betty

Betty told Amanda, "You are insane, I can't just take off work."

"Betty, come on, I do all the time, if things are slow. Just for once Betty, listen to me, go! Take your home for change, relax, you had rough day." Amanda said

Amanda was right she relax, she did have rough day, thanks to Daniel. thinking of Daniel, "But what about Daniel."

"Don't worry about, Daniel I will take of him."

Betty hugged Amanda as she told Amanda, "Thanks Amanda, you are great roomie."

Amanda smiled as she reply, "No problem, now get out of here before, I drag you out!"

Without some much as hesitation Betty left the bathroom, getting ready to head home and relax from such a hard day, as Amanda stood there, she didn't really realize how bad things were between Daniel & Betty. Then she got Dr. Tyler card, that is when Amanda knew something had to be done for Daniel & Betty and things need to right again, because it isn't right for a pair like Daniel & Betty to be fighting, to be hurting like this. She needed to fix for them before its too late, then......BAM! a plan occur, a plan that can make things work out for Daniel & Betty. Running to her receptionist desk Amanda picked up the phone, called Dr. Tyler,

Dr, Tyler answering her phone, "Hello, Dr. Ashley Tyler, speaking."

" Doc, this is Amanda, from MODE."

" Amanda, so happy to heard from and so soon, whats up!"

" You're right, Daniel & Betty do need your help? and I have plan, are you in?"

" Mostly definitely, " she agreed

Amanda said, "Good, clear your schedule, this evening because tonight, you are coming back to MODE, for a emergency therapy session."

It take long for Dr. Tyler, and Amanda Sommers to begin planning on how bring together cute and adorable Daniel & Betty back together again. To make see their relationship is worth saving, not risk losing.

As Amanda and Dr. Tyler's operation Daniel/Betty. Claire enter Daniel's office, hoping to talk with her son about the recent events with Betty. Daniel greeted her with a hug and a kiss on cheek, as he said

"Hello mother."

But Claire greeted him in much different instead she slapped him across the face and said, "Don't you dare, Hello mother me, Daniel, whats matter you?"

Daniel confused as to why his mother was acting this way, "Mother, I have no idea what you are talking about."

Claire demanded "Don't play coy with me, I heard about your lovers quarrel with Betty, what in heck went wrong with the two of you. I thought you two were close."

"First off, mom, me and Betty did not have lovers quarrel, secondly me and Betty are close we just had spat, thats all, nothing like few flowers and a note of an apology won't do." Daniel told his mother

"Omg, where is my son, what have you done to him?" Claire asked considern he returning to the old womanzing son of hers

"Mom, please I am still your son." pretending to work and ingoring his mother's glance.

Claire annoyed at that fact the way her son is acting towards she lost it with him as she demaned once more, "Daniel Bradford Meade!" clearing his desk of work of he doing, Daniel yelled standing up, " Mom, what the hell!"

Claire yelled, "Enough! you listen to me, I am your mother, and yes you are my son, I love you, and care about you, but not just flowers and an apology will fix things and do have any idea who sounding like right now?"

"No who?" Daniel asked, Claire puting his hands on him leading him towards mirror as she told him, "You look sound like your father, the man who was player, a heartbreaker, a man that only care himself and not the people that he loves." Daniel said, nothing just starred at the mirror. And for a second he thought he was looking his father, which he turned away from horid of a sight, Claire, hugged her son and told him,

"Daniel, you are not father, you are not the same man were four years ago until Betty came into your life. You need to work things out with her before you lose the greatest thing that ever happen to you."

Daniel sighed, He mother was right, Betty was best thing and the only constant in his and he didn't want to her not now ever, that when he told his mother, "You're right mother, you are abosutely right. I've been acting like idiot to everyone, specially to Betty, I need to work things out with her, but...."

"What if its too late?"

Claire sighed, "Daniel, its never too late, now you want me to call her and get her down here."

"Can you, I need find the right way to apologize." Daniel said

"Okay, I'll make the call, you work on your apology." Claire told him

Daniel smiled and thanked his mother as went out to call not Betty, but Amanda, to notify her of progress of operation Daniel/Betty, Amanda picked up her cell just as she reached Betty's apartment door,

"Hello, Mrs. Meade, whats your status, on Daniel."

"Daniel, all is a go, he has finally has come to his senses. Now is it coming on your end?"

Amanda told her, "Just reached Betty's door, I should get her there by the next 15 to 20 minutes."

Claire not sure about that as Betty highly more stubborn than Daniel is, "Are you sure of that Amanda, I mean what if she says no."

Amanda laughed, "Mrs. Meade, if you get Daniel to come to his senses, I can certainly make Betty suarez come crawling back into Daniel's arms."

"Im not going, Amanda" Betty told Amanda for the fifty time.

"Why not?" Amanda whined.

Betty sitting back on her couch as just vegging out in front TV devulging herself with Ice cream, " Because, first off, it is late, secondly, I am not the mood, besides I need more than just an apology from Daniel."

Amanda asked, "What more do you want from him, Betty, he wants to work things out with you. Come on give him a break."

"I don't know, what I want from him? Amanda?"

Amanda sat by Betty on the couch and said, "All the more to see him, and figuring things out. So come on, Betty, lets get you out this hidious state your in and get your best friend back, what do you say?"

It was 7:30pm in the offices of MODE, Daniel and Claire walked in the black and white confrence room. as they enter Claire gave her son a hugged sighed, "Well I better leave you, before Betty arrives."

"Yes, you shall. Thanks for everything." Daniel agreed

"No problem son, but let me leave you with one more piece of advice. " Claire said

"Whats that?" Daniel asked

Claire told him, "Say whats in your heart, Daniel, be open and honest to Betty." then claire kissed him on the cheek and left Daniel alone to think.

As Daniel thought about what he mother say to him she left looked into inside his for a second or two and saw that all that in his heart was....then he heard Betty's voice say

"Daniel"

He sighed turn to look at the woman who inside his heart, as he said, "Betty."

Then they both heard, a another familiar voice behind them say, "Good evening, Daniel & Betty."

As they were both stunned to see Dr. Ashley Tyler in front of them.

 

After the intial shock wore off, Daniel meade was not to please to see Dr. Ashley Tyler, he wanted to settle this alone with Betty, but she had to step in so he yelled,

"What the heck is going on here, what in the hell are you doing here Dr. Tyler."

Dr. Tyler staying compose she reply, "I'm here to help Mr. meade."

"Help, like you did earlier today, I don't think so, so if you please, leave me and Betty alone." Daniel asked

Betty didn't know what said, she remain speechless, she thought if she spoke that it would make matters worst.

Dr. Tyler sighed, "Fine, I'll will leave, but like I said, I think you two need more than apologize, you need to really firgure out what really happen, that lead you this point, and to make sure nothing like this happens to you two ever again."

As Dr. Tyler slowly making her way out the door, Betty knew she Dr. Tyler was right and she need her help with Daniel. So she stoping by calling Dr. Tyler, "Dr. Tyler, Wait."

She stopped as she turned stay slient as Daniel hissed, "Betty. what are you doing? this should between us."

"Yes, but Dr. Tyler is right there should more than just an apology and forgiving hug. It won't work this time, I want closer on this, I never want a fight what we had today to happen never again, We need her help Daniel, wheather you like it or not. "

As Betty looked at concern worry look on her face, he she had a point, and he was in agreement with Betty, he wanted to fight with Betty ever so sighed, said, "Fine, Dr. Tyler. please help us, fix us."

Dr. Tyler smiled at both Daniel and Betty please that they were both willing to fix things in their relationship, so she told them, "Thank you, both, it took great courage what you two have just done, now lets get to work, figure out we can fix Daniel and Betty."

Daniel and Betty sat side by side together on the couch as Dr. Tyler sat across from them on a lounge chair, she put on her glasses, got out her pen and notebook, click her pen she looked at Daniel and Betty for moment obsevered their body lauguage, and right off the bat she notice that they were both very nervous, figity sitting beside each other in arms lenght, she notice their distance between them even though they were sitting on the same couch. Then Dr. Tyler notice Betty as she every timid a bit of afraid to say word even if she wanted to say something. Then she turned looked at Daniel and notice him looking Betty, wondering why he was so focus on her. Realizing both, Daniel and Betty are distance from each other she hope that her session will help bring them closer together. So she sighed asked both Daniel and Betty.

"Daniel & Betty, Tell me how long have you two been firends."

In unison they said, "Four years."

Dr. Tyler writen mential note of that in her notebook as she asked Betty," Betty, have you and daniel ever fought like this during your firendship with him."

"Well we have fought a couples time but not like this." Betty said as she glance at Daniel.

Dr. Tyler then turns towards Daniel and asked him, "And Daniel, the fight you and Betty have were they usually your fault?"

Daniel hated to admit but he said, "Yes, but me and Betty were always be able to work things out."

"Really, Betty how would Daniel apologize to you." Dr. Tyler asked Betty

Betty reply, "Well, always acts really sweet to me, he leaves me bunches of messages on my phone, or gets me things," Betty sighs,"But?"

"But what, Betty?" Daniel asks wanting her to finish her sentence

"Thats not I want." Betty tells him

Daniel stunned to hear Dr. Tyler knowing she was getting somewhere so she added "So what you really want from him Betty is "I'm sorry" admit that he was wrong for hurt something along those lines correct.

Betty shook her in agreement with Dr Tyler

"I see." Dr. Tyler then adds, "So, never say Daniel "Betty, I am sorry." at least not to your face."

Betty about to answer but Daniel intreputs, "Hey, I say I am sorry, don't make out to be the bad guy here okay, Dr. Tyler."

Dr. Tyler said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Meade, I didn't mean to make you the bad guy in all this, but let me ask you, why do leave Betty a dozens messages, why give her gifts, it ever occur to Daniel to just give Betty a honest to good, "Betty, I am sorry I hurt you."

Daniel looked Betty, seeing that sad looked upon her face, the thought never came to him til now, he never said it "I'm sprry" to betty, at all, not once, that made him feel like the worst friend in the world, and he surprised to see that Betty was still sitting there by his side after all the times he has hurt her. Looking at Betty she glance at him he knew what he had to do. So taking the advice from his mother gave him, he took a deep breathe he said those six words,

"Betty, I am sorry, I hurt you " Daniel said with upmost sincere to betty.

Dr. Tyler moved to tears to hear such a sincere apology, Betty moved as well that all she need to hear from Daniel's mouth. So she return the favor and reply, " I am sorry, too Daniel." Then Daniel and Betty leaned slowly closer as they join themselves in a hug. After they release each other, and saw Dr. Tyler wiping her tears, Dr. Tyler told them,

"How that was an apology."

Daniel said, "So doc, are we good."

"Not just yet, there one more thing we need to do yet?"

Betty asked, "Whats that?"

Dr. Tyler answered, "Soul Gazing"

Then Daniel and Betty looked each other and wondering if the soul gazing was actually necessary.

It is necessary? what will happen during soul gazing? Will it work on Daniel and Betty? Read the next chapter to find out.


	4. The Truth behind Soul Gazing

Daniel and Betty facing each other from across the couch, feeling slightly uncomfortable, as to what they were about to do. In fact they still haven't got a clue as to what they were doing so Daniel asked Dr. Ashley Tyler

"Doc, what is the meaning of this soulgazing, I mean is really nesscary."

Betty added, "No offense. Dr. Tyler, we really do appericate all the help, but I agree with Daniel, what is the point, we worked things out."

Dr. Tyler told them, "Daniel & Betty, I know, you two have work things, I couldn't be more happier, but what you both need to realize is why you two have become friends in first place, you both need to realize whats in your each other hearts and souls. Now I promise you, it won't take long. Now are you two ready for soulgazing."

Daniel & Betty looked at each other as they shruged as both sighed to just get this done and over with once and for all. So again in unison they said, "Yes, we are."

"Good, Now Daniel, face Betty. And Betty please face Daniel." Dr. Tyler instructed as Daniel and Betty face one another, then Dr. Tyler told them,

"Daniel & Betty please keep your eyes interlock with each others." Daniel & Betty did as they were told as their eyes were lock to each others,

"Now, Daniel please take your left hand, and place right above Betty's left breast." Dr. Tyler told Daniel, but Daniel broke the eye as he told Dr. Tyler, "I will not."

"Mr. Meade, please work with me, I am sure Betty doesn't mind." Dr. Tyler said to betty, "Don't you, Betty."

Betty said, nothing but of course this was uncomfortable for her and Daniel, she wished she didn't have to do, but it need to be done.

Daniel turned back to Betty as he asked, "You are okay with this, Betty because you aren't, we can run out of here, right now."

Betty smiled it was sweet for Daniel to offer but this need to be done so she told him, "Thank you, Daniel, but its okay, lets keep going"

Daniel sighed, "Okay, Betty." Daniel admired Betty courage, but as Daniel put his hand above Betty's chest he wasn't sure he had the strenght to endure this, but he was pulling through it.

Dr. Tyler asked Betty, "Betty, taking your right hand and place on above Daniel's right bicep please."

Betty neverous, her right hand was litterally shaking as she place her hand on Daniel's bicep, Daniel could feel the shakiness from her hand on his bicep, but they were pulling through together now, knowing soon they would be done and move with their lives.

Then Dr. Tyler insturcted Daniel & Betty, "Now make sure both of your eyes are lock, now together breath in and out three times, after the third time, close your eyes, and while are close still hand place on each others heart, focus on whats in your hearts and souls, and then after a minute and half or so open yours eyes and tell me what you both saw. On the count of three; One......Two......Three."

By the count of three Daniel & Betty close their eyes, at first all they could see was dark, but it didn't take long for Daniel to see Betty's bright metal smile, and Daniel saw that smile he couldn't but smile ear to ear which Dr. Tyler could see in plain sight, amazed to see how quicky happy Daniel was. Then Dr. Tyler saw Betty and became consider as she was witness a different reaction from Betty, a sightly scared and neverous one. Dr. Tyler noticing that Betty was bitting her lip, and Dr. Tyler wonder what was Betty was seeing and what was she so scare of. Betty, first saw this blue bright light; a light that almost blinding in which she couldn't see a thing, but then the blue light start to dimed and then she saw Daniel, Betty getting nervous and having butterflies in her stomach. Then Betty began to bite her lip as she notice that Daniel was proceeding closer to her, seeing his lips pressed together, Betty wondering why she lean towards him and then together they lean in and softly kiss each other on the lips. Startled to what she saw, Betty opened her eyes pulled from the lock andDaniel, Daniel felt Betty presence away fade from as he longer saw that smile anymore. Then Daniel open his eyes and there he saw Betty scared to death worried he asked

"Betty, whats wrong, what did you see?" Daniel trying to touch Betty but Betty pulled away from his touch. Betty afraid to even glance at Daniel, while crying she told him, "I'm sorry Daniel this just too much. I have to go."

Then betty run out of the room, And there he stood as Daniel finished rehashing what just happened within the past 24 hours, and he couldn't but feel responible. Wondering why he was just standing there he need to Betty the truth but it was too late, but he just stood there watching Betty enter into the elevator.

 

What I am just standing here for, Daniel thought to himself stand there watching Betty entering the elevator. Then Daniel soon realize he was no longer going to stand there and watch Betty walk away. So he rushed to elevator, Betty was startled to see Daniel's face as he push back open the elevator door, Daniel panting he asked,

"Is there enough room for one more?"

Even though Betty wanted to be alone, she moved aside for Daniel to enter the elevator. Soon as the elevator doors, it was silent between Daniel and Betty, until they moved foward to elevator button as they pressed the same button to floor 1, they touched hands, Betty shuttered and move away back into the right corner of the elevator ignoring Daniel. Daniel was hating this, wondering why Betty was being so distant. he couldn't take the silence any longer so he pleaded,

"Betty, please talk to me?"

No response from Betty. So Daniel tried again, "Wiill you at least look at me?" he asked, but still no verbal response from Betty as she crossed her arms and her shook her head "No". Daniel sighed, getting frustrated, but he wasn't going to give up, not just yet. as he asked Betty.

"Fine, if you won't look at me nor talk with me. Can you at least listen, because there is something I need to say."

Betty shooked her in agreement as she listen what Daniel had to say,

"Thank you, " Daniel told her, "For what I am about to say, its hard, but it needs to be said. You need you know what going on, and You need to know what I saw in soulgazing, and what I saw was your smile, Betty."

Betty glance him surprised in his soulgazing confession, but she didn't response but she coutinued to listen to Daniel as he coutinued to tell her,

"That beautiful bright smile of yours," Daniel then notice Betty bowing down her down, but he leaned in as he lifted her head and said, "That smile which makes smile ear to ear everytime I see it."

Thats when Betty show that excate same smile Daniel was talking about, and as he said, he smiled ear to ear, and then said, "You see, there is that smile. and that smile made me realize whats truly in my heart, and that person is you. Betty. "

Then Daniel took a deep breath preparing himself for what he was about to say next, "Anyways, what I am trying to you, Betty, is that I love you,"

Now Betty became stunned, actually flabbergasted in fact. How was she suppose to repsonse when your former boss slash best friend; a man like Daniel Meade tells you that he loves you. Even though she want to hear anymore, she need to hear more so she let Daniel coutinued,

"I know I am risking everything just by telling you this. I know might be losing my best friend, and that scares me the thought you losing you, Betty; but scares me the most is me not ever telling how truly feel. And I know you might not the same way I do but I want you to also know that...."

Then Daniel grabbed Betty's left hand grasping tightly, which Betty could feel his touch, she glance at their hands together seeing how much their hands were prefect fit. Tears rolling down not sure if willing to keep her composure she did once she glance up at Daniel as she finish his sentence.

" No matter what happends, despite how you and I feel for each other. You can always count on me, Betty. To be there for you, to be that friend if you need to be, And that I will always love you if you decide not to be my friend or not. "

Then Daniel release Betty's hand from his grasp, breathing a sigh of relief, that he got all of that out of his chest. Now all Daniel was hope was a repsonse from Betty so he pleaded, "Betty, now is the time to say something."

Betty sighed wipe her face from the tears she said, "I don't what to say, Daniel. How I am suppose response to that?"

Daniel reply, "You're right, I wouldn't know what to say either."

"Daniel?" Betty said, "I need to show what I saw in my soulgazing, would you mine if I showed you?" Betty asked Daniel

Daniel responsed, "No, I won't mind at all, please show me?"

Betty smirking as moved towards Daniel, slowly leaning in to press her lips upagaint Daniel, kissing sweet and softly. Daniel and Betty were sharing their first which started nice and sweet, but then it began to grow more instense and passionate, as Betty began to put her arm the muscular Daniel Meade, while Daniel moved his around Betty's dark glorious locks. Their kiss grew instensely as the processed go down the elevator floor, they were lost in each other's embrace. So lost in fact that neither Daniel nor Betty notice the elevator doors opening, They didn't even hear the dink, but they did end up hearing two voices in unison say,

"Oh my gosh"

Thats when Daniel and Betty stop kissing but their lips were still attach to each other til they turned heads, and saw the elevator doors open and to see Amanda and Claire standing in front them stunning to what they just witness. Immediately Daniel and Betty pick themselves off the floor, as clearing their throats acting casual Daniel said,

"Well, Betty, Goodnight, see ya saturday night?"

Betty lost train of though as she said, " What?"

Daniel chuckled as he reminded her, "The bloggy awards?"

Betty remember and reply, "Right, of course, see ya saturday night, Daniel, Goodnight."

Daniel and Betty adjust themselves, got out of the elevator separately as they both greeted Amanda and Claire,

"Mother, Amanda , Goodnight." Daniel said

"Mrs. Meade, Amanda, Night." Betty said

Claire and Amanda, both said, "Night," as they waved goodbye and when they turned away for the slightest second. Daniel and Betty rushed off together holding hands as the run out of the MODE Building. After Amanda and Claire saw Daniel and Betty rushed off together, they glance at each other smirked, and gave each other high-five on a job well done

The end


End file.
